Mystères à Eichen House
by Broken-inside-girl
Summary: Stiles est envoyé à Eichen House parce que son père pense qu'il est fou. Il se lie d'amitié avec Scott, le fils d'une infirmière qui vient de temps en temps, Isaac, un patient qui partage sa chambre, Erica et Derek. Tout à coup débarque Lydia, qui clame qu'une personne va mourir. Mais que se passe-t-il réellement à Eichen House? Je suis nulle en résumé, mais venez lire quand même!
1. Chapitre 1

John Stilinski trouva un jour son jeune fils de 17 ans évanoui en bas des escaliers. Il avait été prit d'un violent vertige, avait commencé à avoir la tête qjui tournait, et s'était retrouvé à dévaler les esacliers.

Ces vertiges et ces malaises venaient du fait que Stiles ne dormait plus, ou alors très peu. Quand il en avait parlé à son père, ce dernier avait dit que cela passerait, mais il se trompait. Les insomnies continuaient inlassablement, et du coup, John avait emmené son fils à l'hôpital. Aucun médecin n'avait été capable de dire ce qu'avait Stiles, et John avait sûrement fini par penser que son fils été fou, car il l'envoya à Eichen House, un hôpital psychiatrique très réputé pour abriter tous les plus grands fous de Californie, ou tout du moins de Beacon Hills.

Et maintenant, Stiles et son père se tiennent devant l'entrée d'Eichen House, que Stiles regarde d'ailleurs avec mépris, et il se jure intérieurement qu'il ne restera même pas une semaine ici. Il partirait, de n'importe quel moyen que ce soit.

Une fois entrés, une infiirmière les rejoints, et leur demande de la suivre. Elle a l'air d'être assez jeune, et Stiles trouve qu'ellle est assez belle, avec ses cheveux noirs bouclés. Elle porte un badge qui indique que son nom est Melissa McCall. Elle les emmènent dans un bureau, et fait signer des papiers à John.

-Stiles, je veux que tu mettes tous tes effets personels dans cette boîte. Si tu as une ceinture, tu la mets aussi dedans, lui dit-elle, et je veux que tu enlèves tes chaussures, les lacets ne sont bien sûr pas autorisés, et que tu mettes ces chaussons à la place.

Stiles fait tout ce qu'elle lui demande sans rechigner. Son père lui dit aurevoir assez rapidement, et s'en va, sans même un dernier regard pour son fils. Stiles doute qu'il reviendra le voir.

Un garçon entre dans le bureau à ce moment. Il est assez grand, les cheveux noirs coiffés en brosse, et à les yeux noisettes. Il pose un sac plein de nourriture sur le bureau.

-Scott, chéri, tu me sauves la vie, lui dit Melissa, avant de faire les présentations. Stiles, voici mon fils Scott, Scott, voici Stiles un nouveau patient.

-Salut, lui dit le garçon, alors, pourquoi tu es là? Tu n'as pas l'air aussi dingue que la moitié de ces patients, dit-il ensuite, sous le regard désapprbateur de sa mère.

-Je suis là parce que mon père pense que je suis fou, parce que je suis insomniaque et un peu hyperactif. Mais je te rassure, je ne le suis pas, fou s'entend. J'ai eu beau le lui dire, il n'a pas voulu m'écouter.

-Je suis désolé d'entendre ça Stiles. Mais t'inquiètes, c'est pas si mal ici.

-Et puis tu vas passer des tests bientôt, et si tu vas réellement bien, il te laisseront rentrer chez toi, ajoute Melissa. Aller viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Ils traversent des couloirs vides, montent des escaliers, et se retrouvent devant une porte. Avant d'entrer, Melissa lui dit:

-Je te préviens, il y a déjà un patient qui dort dans cette chambre, et avec qui tu vas devoir la partager. Il s'appelle Isaac. Je te demanderais de bien vouloir essayer de le mettre à l'aise avec toi, d'être gentil et patient avec lui, car il ne parle presque jamais, à part quand il se sent assez en sécurité. Le pauvre a eut une vie très difficile, et... et il te racontera s'il se sent à l'aise et en sécurité avec toi; d'accord? Donc s'il ne te réponds pas, ce n'est pas grave, laisse-le.

Et avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Melissa le pousse à l'intérieur de la chambre et referme la porte derrière lui.

Sitles va alors s'asseoir sur le lit, qui sera le sien désormais (peut-être pas pour très longtemps) et remarque son colocataire.

Isaac est un jeune homme avec des cheveux blonds foncés et bouclés, et il a de beaux yeux bleus, qui pour l'instant sont dénués de toute émotion tandis qu'il fix le mur en face de lui, sans rien dire.

-Salut, lance Stiles, pour voir s'il lui répondait. Je suis Stiles, je vais partager la chambre avec toi, enfin si on peut qualifer ça de chambre.

Aucune réponse. Stiles repense à ce que Melissa lui a dit à propos d'Isaac, et le laisse tranquille. A la place, il s'allonge sur le lit, regarde le plafons et soupire.

-Toi non plus tu n'as pas envie d'être là, n'est-ce pas? Lui demande soudainement Isaac. Toi aussi on t'as forcé à venir?

-Oui, répond-t-il. Mon père croit que je suis fou parce que je suis insomniaque, et du coup il m'a forcé à venir ici, et je ne pense pas qu'il viendra me rendre visite.

-Le mien non plus ne viendra pas me rendre visite. Il est mort. Ma mère est morte, et mon frère aussi. Je suis tout seul. Personne ne viendra me rendre visite.

Un long silence plane dans la pièce que Stiles brise en disant:

-Ma mère aussi est morte, et je suis enfant unique. Et vu comment mon père avait l'air pressé de partir, je ne pense pas qu'il viendra. Personne ne me rendra visite non plus. et je viens de me souvenir que je ne me suis pas encore présenté. Je m'appelle Stiles.

-Et moi c'est Isaac, lui répond-t-il et Stiles est très heureux de voir qu'il a réussi à mettre Isaac assez à l'aise pour qu'il discute.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre alors, et Stiles commence à sortir, quand il remarque qu'Isaac ne bouge pas, et n'esquisse même pas un geste pour se lever et sortir.

-Tu ne viens pas? lui demande-t-il.

-En général, je reste là, répond Isaac. Mais si tu veux, je peux venir avec toi et te faire visiter un peu, histoire que tu sois moins perdu. Et je peux aussi te présenter deux ou trois personnes.

-Oui, j'aimerais beaucoup, merci.

-Alors viens, suis-moi.

Dehors, presque tous les patients sont réunis, certains en petits groupes, et la plupart tout seul dans leur coin. Isaac s'approche d'une jeune fille aux long cheveux blonds bouclés et dit à Stiles:

-Voici Erica, c'est ma seule amie ici. Erica voici Stiles, le nouveau patient.

-Salut, lui lance la fille. Pourquoi tu es là toi?

Et Stiles se lance pour la troisième fois de la journée dans l'explication de comment son père pense qu'il est fou alors que ce n'est pas le cas.

-Je suis désolée pour toi, lui dit sincèrement Erica. Moi je suis là pour mon anorexie. Et je suis exactement comme toi en ce qui concerne la visite de mes parents. Les deux sont vivants, mais aucun des deux n'est encore venu. Cela va faire deux mois que je suis ici, et aucune visite.

-Je suis désolé pour toi aussi.

Tout à coup, sans prévenir, une jeune fille rousse se met à devenir hystérique et se met à crier:

-ELLE VA MOURIR! IL FAUT LA SAUVER! IL FAUT L'AIDER! JE VOUS JURE QUE C'EST VRAI, ELLE VA MOURIR!

Des infirmiers arrivent la tienne par les bras tandis qu'elle essaye de se libérer et d'aller porter secours à la mystérieuse "elle". Ils lui font une piqûre puis l'emmènent avec eux.

-Qui était-ce? demande Stiles, interloqué.

-Lydia, répond Erica. Elle sait quand une personne est sur le point de mourir, et ils l'ont diagnostiqué paranoïaque. Mais la plupart du temps, désolée de te dire ça, mais elle a raison.

-Donc tu veux dire qu'une personne est sur le point de mourir?

-Oui. Et apparemment, une fille.

Isaac la regarde l'air inquiet. Erica pose une main rassurante sur son bras, et lui dit:

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Isaac. Je ne vais pas mourir, je te le promets, je ne te laisserais pas tomber, d'accord?

Il hoche simplement la tête, et Stiles remarque que quelques larmes avaient commencé à rouler le long de ses joues. _Que lui est-il arrivé? _se demande Stiles, _pourquoi les choses les plus horribles arrivent toujours aux personnes qui ne les méritent pas?_

Une infirmière arrive vers eux, et dit à Isaac:

-Il faut que tu viennes avec moi Isaac, c'est l'heure de prendre tes médicaments.

Il se lève et la suit dans le bâtiment. Erica se retourne vers Stiles, et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle lui dit:

-C'est triste que des choses aussi dégueulasse arrive à des gens comme lui. Je le connais depuis peu, mais je sais que c'est quelqu"un de bien, et qu'il mérite d'être heureux. Je suis une des seules personnes au courant de ce qui lui est arrivé, j'aimerais bien te le raconter, vraiment, mais je préfère que ça vienne de lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je l'ai trahi, et qu'il refuse de me parler.

-Je comprends, je ne te demanderais rien, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Merci. Viens je vais te présenter quelqu'un.

Elle le tire par la manche et l'emmène vers un jeune homme qui à l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'années, avec des cheveux noirs et des yeux verts. _Qu'est-ce qu'il est beau!_ songe Stiles, avant de se ressaisir.

-Stiles, c'est Derek. Il est ici parce qu'il a des problèmes de gestion de la colère, et il peut devenir d'un coup très violent, mais au fond c'est une personne très gentille. Je l'ai rencontré quand je suis arrivé ici. J'étais un peu perdue et il m'a aidé. Derek, voici Stiles, un nouveau patient, il est là parce qu'il a été forcé, mais il n'a rien de particulier, je tiens à le dire.

-Salut, lance Stiles, très chaleureusement.

-Salut, répond Derek, froidement, tête baissée.

Il lève la tête, et apercevant Stiles, il sourit, et dit d'une voix déjà plus douce:

-Désolé, je suis toujours un peu réticent à l'idée de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, surtout qu'Erica les emmènent presque toujours vers moi en premier.

-Non, cette fois, il a recontré Isaac avant, dit Erica. Il partagent la même chambre. Mais j'ai tout de même pensé à toi!

-C'est tellement gentil de ta part, dit-il ironiquement.

-Alors, que fait-on? Demande Stiles.

-On peut s'amuser à deviner quelle fille va se faire tuer, d'après Lydia, dit Erica.

-Je ne l'ai même pas entendu, elle a recommencé? Demande Derek.

-Oui, répond Stiles. Elle a crié qu'une certaine "elle" allait mourir, qu'il fallait l'aider, la sauver, du coup on sait déjà que c'est une fille.

Alors que Derek allait répondre, un infirmier arrive et les prévient qu'il est l'heure qu'il retourne à leurs chambres respectives. Dans la sienne, Stiles retrouve Isaac, qui apparemment en a fini avec l'infirmière. Il tient une photo dans sa main, et pleure.

-Tu vas bien? Lui demande Stiles. Qui est-ce sur la photo?

-Ma famille...et moi, répond Isaac, en se levant et en venant s'asseoir sur le lit de Stiles. Ma mère, mon père, Camden, et moi.

-Ils te manquent, n'est-ce pas?

-Ma mère et mon frère oui. Ma mère était la meilleure du monde. Elle pouvait passer des heures à jouer avec moi, elle chantait sans cesse, elle était toujours de bonne humeur. Puis elle est tombée malade,et peu de temps après, elle est morte. Mon frère a rejoint l'armée l'anné de ses dix-huit ans. Il est mort au combat.

-Et ton père alors?

Isaac se renferma à nouveau, retourna s'asseoir sur son lit, allongé sur le côté, dos à Stiles. Ce dernier sut alors qu'il avait touché une corde sensible.

-Je suis désolé, dit-il.

Le lendemain matin, alors que Stiles allait pour sortir de la chambre, il entendit Isaac, lui dire:

-Mon père ne me manque pas du tout pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il n'a pas été un bon père. Viens t'asseoir, je vais tout te raconter.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier, mais quand il vit son ami hésiter, il lui posa une main rassurante sur le bras, comme l'avait Erica la veille, et dit:

-Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. Je ne t'en voudrai pas si tu décides de ne rien dire.

-Non, j'en ai envie, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. Voilà. A la mort de ma mère, mon père a commencé à boire et à devenir un peu violent, alors que c'était un père génial avant ça. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais Camden pour prendre les coups à ma place et pour me défendre. Tout s'est compliqué quand mon frère est partit. Mon père était encore plus énervé, et Camden n'était plus là pour me défendre. J'ai commencé à prendre des coups. Tout est devenu vraiment chaotique quand mon frère est mort. Mon père aurait préféré que ce soit moi qui meurt plutôt que lui, alors il a commencé à me frapper plus fort, m'envoyant plusieurs fois à l'hôpital, et surtout, il a commencé à...à m'enfermer dans...dans le...congélateur, dans notre sous-sol. Il m'enfermait durant des heures, pour me punir, même quand je n'avais rien fait, ce qui était le cas la plupart du temps. Un peu avant qu'il meure, je ne voulais plus de cette vie, je souffrais beaucoup trop...et... j'ai voulu en finir. Je n'en pouvais plus. Malheureusement, je me suis raté, et mon père m'a envoyé ici. Peu de temps après, j'ai appris qu'il était mort, en voiture. Il avait trop bu, encore une fois.

Stiles en a les larmes aux yeux. _Comment peut-on faire ça à son propre fils? _se demandait-il. Il regarde Isaac, qui lui aussi est en larmes, et le prend dans ses bras.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas. Plus personne ne te fera de mal, lui dit-il d'une voix rassurante. Je te le promets.

Il a tord. Car dans le sous-sol d'Eichen House, une personne, plutôt une créature, attend tapie dans l'ombre de pouvoir faire une victime. Ses yeux devienent alors rouges...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Je tiens à remercier TbcAddict; Driamar; yumi-elfeuw et Skayt pour leurs reviews pour le 1er chapitre, c'est vraiment très gentil =)**

**Et voici le 2ème chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira =)**

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, les choses n'ont pas bien changé à Eichen House. Stiles restent toujours avec les mêmes personnes, et personne n'est mort, donc Lydia avait tord. Ou du moins c'est ce que tous pensent.

Ce jour-là, Stiles est réveillé par des cris dans les couloirs. Il voit qu'Isaac est déjà réveillé.

-Tu sais ce qu'il se passe? demande-t-il.

-Oui, répond Isaac. Je crois que quelqu'un est mort, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai peut-être mal entendu.

-Et tu as entendu si c'était une fille?

-Non, je ne sais pas. Je ne suis même pas sûre que ce soit bien ce que j'ai entendu. J'ai l'impression que cette histoire nous monte beaucoup trop à la tête.

-Je peux te poser une question?

-Oui, vas-y.

-Comment se fait-il que tu me fasses comfiance à moi qui ne suis là que depuis une semaine, alors que tu ne fais pas confiance aux infirmières, ou aux psys?

-C'est Melissa McCall qui te l'a dit, n'est-ce pas? C'est une femme très gentilles, je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, mais je ne sais pas, quand je t'ai vu la première fois, j'ai bien vu qu'on pourrait devenir amis, et j'avais besoin d'un ami, je pense. Plus que de n'importe quel psy du monde.

-Dans ce cas, on est 2. Moi aussi en arrivant j'avais besoin d'un ami, à qui je pourrais me confier. Et je ne suis pas déçu du tout. Erica et toi, vous êtes vraiment des gens géniaux.

-Merci.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvre alors, et les deux garçons sortent dans la cours, et rejoignent leur amie Erica, qui les attend, avec un drôle d'air.

-Alors, quelles sont les nouvelles? demande Stiles. Si elles sont si mauvaises que ça, ne me dis rien, je ne veux pas savoir. En fait, si, je veux savoir, je suis trop curieux. Et je parle trop, et trop vite, mais ça vous l'aurez déjà remarquer...

-Une des patientes est morte cette nuit, attaquée par on ne sait quoi, enfin, sûrement qu'ils le savent, mais ils ne veulent rien nous dire, le coupe Erica. Lydia avait raison, du coup, mais bizarrement, aucun des médecins ne la croit, ils pensent que c'est une coincidence.

-Mais c'est n'importe quoi! Ce pourrait être elle qui a attaqué la patiente, dont on ne sait pas le nom, si?

-Elle s'appelait Allison. Elle était anorexique comme moi.

-Mais pourquoi Lydia l'aurait tué? Demande Isaac. Et pourquoi avoir prévenu tout le monde qu'Allison allait mourir, si c'est elle qui l'a tué?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est bizarre, répond Stiles. Elle annonce la mort d'une personne, et une semaine après la personne meurt. Et si c'était vrai? Et si elle pouvait prédire quand quelqu'un est dur le point de mourir? On peut aller lui parler vous croyez? Peut-être qu'elle pourra nous expliquer.

-On ne peut pas lui parler, ils l'ont transférés dans l'unité fermée.L'unité où ils mettent les plus gros détraqués, lui dit Erica.

-Vous pouvez toujours essayer, leur dit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournent tous les trois d'un seul mouvement et se retrouvent face à Derek.

-Et comment tu veux qu'on fasse pour y aller? Demande Erica. Comme son nom l'indique cette unité est _fermée_, ce qui veut dire qu'on a besoin de clés pour y aller. Et je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver avec les plus grands tarés de l'établissement, juste pour retrouver une autre détraquée qui peut prédire qui va mourir. Le mieux c'est qu'on attende, ils vont sûrement la laisser ressortir un moment ou un autre.

-Sauf s'ils croient que c'est elle qui a tué Allison, rétorque Stiles. Si c'est le cas, ils ne la laisseront jamais ressortir. Non, moi je pense qu'il faut essayer d'aller la voir par tous les moyens possibles, pour en savoir plus.

-Sans moi alors.

-Moi je viens, dit Isaac. Je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici, savoir si je suis en sécurité ou non. Aller Erica, viens avec nous, il ne t'arrivera rien, je serais avec toi. Enfin je veux dire, _nous _serons avec toi, Stiles et moi.

-Non, désolée, ne comptez pas sur moi, dit la blonde avant de s'en aller.

-Tu viens avec nous Derek? Demande Stiles.

-Et comment vous comptez faire pour rentrer? Lui demande-t-il en retour. Comment vous allez trouver les clés pour entrer.

Stiles ne trouve pas quoi répondre. Derek sourit alors, et leur dit:

-Ecoutez-moi. Je vais aller chercher cette fille moi-même. Je sais comment faire, je sais comment trouver les clés, alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Rendez-vous devant la porte du sous-sol vers 16h, je vais aussi prendre les clés pour l'ouvrir, et on lui parlera tranquillement au sous-sol, ok?

-Ok, mais tu vas faire comment pour récupérer les clés?

Et soudainement, Derek se jette sur lui, l'attrape par la gorge et le plaque contre un mur. L'infirmier en chef arrive, accompagnés de quelques collègues. Isaac, comprenant ce que Derek essaye de faire, attrape discrètement les clés qui dépassent de la poche arrière du pantalon de l'infirmier, et ce dernier arrive enfin à maitriser Derek, et le laisse dans la cours, alors qu'ils auraient dû l'emmener.

-Tu as les clés? Demande-t-il à Isaac.

-Ouais, répond-t-il, tout sourire.

Derek décroche la clé qui ouvre la porte du sous-sol et la tend à Stiles.

-Je vais libérer Lydia. Vous deux vous m'attendez à 16h dans le sous-sol, je viens vous rejoindre avec elle.

-D'accord, fais bien attention de ne pas te faire prendre, lui dit Stiles.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, répond-t-il avec un clin d'oeil.

Stiles sent son coeur s'emballer. _Mais je ne suis pas gay! _ pense Stiles. _Alors pourquoi je me sens comme ça quand je suis avec lui?_ Il décide de refléchir à cela plus tard, et plutôt de se concentrer sur leur mission. Il cache la clé dans sa poche et se retourne vers Isaac:

-Et maintenant, on fait quoi?

-Moi je vais voir Erica, et essayer de la convaincre de venir avec nous.

-Ok, moi je retourne un moment dans la chambre, enfin si j'ai le droit.

-On se rejoint ici dans une heure?

-Ok. A tout à l'heure.

* * *

Stiles erre dans les couloirs, obligé de ressortir par une infirmière qui lui a interdit de retourner dans sa chambre tant que ce n'est pas l'heure, quand il reconnait Scott, le fils de l'infirmière McCall. Il s'approche de lui et remarque qu'il a pleuré.

-Ca va? Lui demande-t-il. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

-Tu as entendu parler de la mort d'une des patientes, Allison?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-C'était ma petite-amie. C'est moi qui a dit à son père qu'elle était malade et qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, et c'est de ma faute si elle était ici. C'est de ma faute si elle est morte.

-Mais non, Scott, ce n'est pas de ma faute. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Elle avait besoin d'aide, et tu ne pouvais pas prévoir ce qui s'est passé.

Scott se met alors à pleurer dans ses bras, et Stiles passe une main dans ses cheveux pour le réconforter, comme sa mère faisait pour lui quand il était enfant. Melissa arrive peu après, et Stiles décide de les laisser entre eux, mais avant de partir, il pose une main sur l'épaule de Scott pour le réconforter,et s'en va.

* * *

A 16h, Stiles et Isaac attendent Derek et Lydia dans le sous-sol, Erica n'ayant toujours pas voulu venir, pensant qu'ils vons avoir des problèmes.

Des pas retentissent dans les escaliers. Derek et Lydia font leur apparition, au grans soulagement des deux garçons, qui avaient eu peur que ce ne soit un des médecins.

-Alors Lydia, comment tu fais pour savoir à l'avance ce qu'il va se passer? Demande Stiles, une fois la jeune fille assise en face de lui.

-Je...je ne sais, bafouille la petite rousse. Je...je s-sens quand quelqu'un est sur le point de...mourir, mais je ne sais pas d'où me viens ce don. Je sais juste que quand quelq'un va mourir, ou quand il va arriver quelque chose de mauvais, je le sens, et...

Elle s'arrête en plein milieu de sa phrase, les regarde tous d'un air fou, et déclare soudainement:

-Et tout de suite je sens que quelque chose de terrible va se produire.

Et tout à coup, les lumières s'éteignent, et Stiles entend un grognement, puis un cri, puis plus rien. Il a juste le temps d'apercevoir Derek, observant la scène avec des yeux rouges, et après, le noir...

* * *

**Et voilà! A votre avis que va-t-il se passer dans la suite? N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce deuxième chapitre, moi-même je n'étais pas convaincue du résultat^^**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Encore une fois merci pour vos reviews, ça me motive à écrire la suite!**

**Et voici le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

Stiles n'en revient pas. Comment est-ce possible? Une personne normale ne peut pas avoir les yeux rouges comme cela, si?

Ou peut-être a t-il rêvé. Peut-être que les yeux de Derek avaientt leur superbe couleur verte naturelle, et qu'il a halluciné. Après tout il s'est évanoui, n'est-ce pas?

Il ouvre les yeux et voit Derek, penché au-dessus de lui, l'air inquiet.

-Tu vas bien? demande-t-il. Tu t'es évanoui, tu es sûr que ça va?

-Tes yeux...commence Stiles.

Au moment où il va dire à Derek que ses yeux sont rouges, des médecins et infirmiers arrivent. Quelques uns attrapent Lydia par les bras, et l'emmènent avec eux. C'est au moment où il se met à les regarder faire, que Stiles remarque Isaac, allongé par terre, ne bougeant plus. il se précipite aux côté de son camarade et le secoue pour le réveiller.

Il voit alors les griffures sur le torse de son ami. Cinq profondes griffures qui lui barre tout le torse.

Les médecins s'approchent à leur tour, poussent Stiles derrière eux, et avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de protester, il lui dise de prendre Derek avec lui et de sortir de la pièce. Ce que fait Stiles.

Une fois hors de la vue et des oreilles de tout le monde, Stiles demande à Derek:

-Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé? Je veux dire, tes yeux étaient rouges. Pourquoi ils étaient rouges?

-De quoi tu parles? Mes yeux son normaux, Stiles, répond Derek d'une voix douce. Je pense que tu as dû rêvé. Après tout, tu t'es évanoui, tu t'es sûrement cogné la tête.

-Non je n'ai pas rêvé, je suis sûr de ce que j'ai vu! Tes yeux étaient rouges sang Derek!

Derek attrape Stiles par son T-Shirt, et le plaque contre le mur ( une chose qu'il semble faire très souvent en ce moment d'ailleurs).

-Tu ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, ok? Et crois-moi tu ne veux pas savoir, crache-t-il. Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne sâche rien!

-Tu me menaces maintenant? lance Stiles. tu vas me dire qu'il faut que je taise ce que j'ai vu, que de toute façon personne ne me croira, et que tu me le fera regretter si je parle? J'ai une question pour toi Derek, est-ce que c'est toi qui a fait ça à Isaac?

Derek resserre sa prise sur le t-shirt de Stiles et dit:

-Tu ne sais rien. Tu ne sais pas qui je suis, tu ne sais rien de ma vie, de ma famille, de mon histoire, ou de moi en général! Et tu ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé en bas.

-Justement je veux savoir! Insiste Stiles. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé! Ce que tu es entrain de me dire, c'est que ce n'est pas toi, pas vrai? Mais si ce n'est pas toi, qui est-ce alors?

-Je ne peux rien te dire Stiles! T'es bouché ou quoi? Tu ne dois pas savoir, alors oublie ok?

Et sans laisser le temps à l'adolescent de répondre, il le laisse planté là, avec encore plus de questions en tête que de réponses. Stiles en reste coi. Il se sent même vêxé que Derek ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour lui dire ce qu'il sait, mais il ne devrait pas se sentir blesser, après tout, il s'en fiche que ce que Derek pense...pas vrai?

La police arrive sur les lieux quelques minutes plus tard, et une heure après, Stiles doit aller les voir pour leur donner sa version. Bien sûr, il ne peut pas leur parler des yeux rouges de Derek, alors il leur dit simplement:

-Isaac et moi on attendait Derek, qui était parti chercher Lydia car on voulait lui poser des questions sur la mort de l'autre patiente, Allison. Peu après qu'ils soient arrivés, les lumières se sont éteintes, j'ai entendu crier, et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je me suis évanoui. La suite vous la connaissez.

-Oui, la suite, on la connait, en effet. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas en revanche, c'est comment se fait-il que personne ne puisse nous décrire ce qui vous a attaqué. Vous n'avez rien vu du tout?

-Je ne sais pas pour les autres, mais moi non. Il faisait beaucou trop noir. Mais dites-moi Monsieur, est-ce qu'on a des nouvelles d'Isaac? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il est... est-ce qu'il va bien?

-Je suis désolé Stiles, on ne sait rien pour l'instant. Mais tu seras le premier au courant dès que je sais quelque chose, d'accord?

-D'accord, je peux y aller?

-Oui, vas y. Et merci de te coopération. Je te promets qu'on trouvera qui a fait ça, et qu'il ou elle paiera.

Stiles sort du bureau en soupirant. Il a dû garder son calme durant toute la durée de son interrogatoire (si on peut appeler cela ainsi), mais ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes, il avait dû prendre sur lui. Il sait que s'il avait parlé de Derek et ses yeux rouges, ils l'auraient sûrement pris pour un fou, et il aurait pu dire adieu à son espoir de sortir un jour de cet endroit. Non, il ne devait le dire à personne. Enfin peut-être à Isaac, il a confiance en lui. Mais faudrait-il d'abord qu'il aille mieux et qu'il revienne...

Alors qu'il part en direction de sa chambre, quelqu'un l'attrape par le bras, et il se retrouve vite face au regard noir d'Erica...qui lui met une claque.

-C'est pour avoir mis Isaac en danger! Crie-t-elle, avant de s'effondrer en larmes dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas le perdre Stiles! Je l'aime, tu comprends? Je ne peux pas le perdre!

Et il la laisse pleurer contre lui, et s'autorise même quelques petites larmes lui-même. Isaac est le premier ami qu'il s'est fait en arrivant ici, si on ne compte pas Scott, le fils de Melissa qu'il n'a croisé que deux fois. Il se dit aussi qu'après cette histoire, il ne faut même pas espérer que son père vienne le voir, il doit le prendre encore plus pour un fou qu'avant.

Melissa McCall arrive alors dans le couloir, prend Erica dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la ramène dans sa chambre, tandis que Stiles se dirige alors vers la sienne.

Quand il y arrive enfin, il a l'impression de revivre son premier jour ici, car il se retrouve seul une nouvelle fois.

**Désolée pour ce chapitre plus que pourri =( A votre avis, est-ce Derek le coupable ou est-ce quelqu'un d'autre? Et Isaac va-t-il s'en remettre ou va-t-il mourir comme Allison? Vous le saurez dans la suite de ****Mystères à Eichen House**** ! **

**A bientôt,**

**Candice**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Et voilà la suite de ****Mystères à Eichen House****, j'espère que ça vous plaira!**

* * *

Stiles se réveille le lendemain avec une seule idée en tête: trouver Derek et aller lui poser des questions pour en savoir plus sur lui et sur cette histoire. Qui d'ailleurs n'est pas claire. Déjà, il y a les yeux rouge, puis "je ne peux rien te dire, il vaut mieux pour toi que tu ne sâches rien" qui l'intrigue énormément, sans oublier que personne ne sait qui (ou quoi) a attaqué Isaac et tué Allison.

Non vraiment, Stiles doit demander des explications à Derek, et bien sûr, il sera obligé de lui donner, et tant pis si ça ne lui plait pas, car Stiles a besoin de réponses, il est bien trop curieux.

Après le petit-déjeuner, il sort dans la cours dans l'espoir d'y trouver Derek et de lui poser le questions qu'il veut lui poser. Et c'est alors qu'il voit Erica. Il s'approche d'elle et lui demande:

-Tu vas mieux depuis hier? Tu as des nouvelles?

-C'est justement de ça que je devais te parler. Tout d'abord laisse-moi te répondre oui, pour les deux questions. J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Isaac ce matin, il va s'en sortir, c'est Melissa qui me l'a dit, et qui m'a dit de te le dire. Mais il va quand même rester à l'hôpital pour un petit moment, pour se remettre bien comme il faut avant de revenir ici. Ils pensent que c'est un animal qui lui a fait ça, et qui aurait tué Allison, alors ils fouillent le sous-sol pour trouver des traces, ou pour trouver l'animal, tout simplement.

-Tant mieux...qu'il aille bien je veux dire, pas qu'on sâche qu'il s'est fait attaqué par un animal dont la police cherche la trace. Ce serait mieux s'il ne s'était pas fait attaqué du tout...

-Je sais, t'inquiètes! Alors, que veux-tu qu'on fasse aujourd'hui?

-Tout d'abord, j'aimerais te poser une question. Hier tu m'as dit que tu aimais Isaac. Tu voulais dire en ami? Ou...

-Plus? Oui, c'est le cas, je l'avoue. Il est tellement beau, et tellement gentil avec moi, et avec tout le monde en fait! Il a dit qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gens en général ne me trouvait pas jolie, car lui me trouve très belle. Tu sais combien de fois on m'a dit ça dans ma vie? Aucune. On ne m'a jamais dit ça. En plus, on a plein de points communs, et du coup, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Mais il ne faut rien lui dire. Je le ferais moi-même quand je me sentirais prête.

-Tu vas lui dire? Je veux dire, tu vas lui faire ta déclaration et tout?

-Oui. Mais quand il reviendra.

-Tu viendrais avec moi voir Derek? Il faut que je lui parle, à propos de ce qu'il s 'est passé.

-Oui, je veux bien, et pendant qu'on le cherche, raconte-moi ce que toi tu as vu.

Et il lui raconte toute l'histoire, même celle des yeux rouges, craignant qu'elle ne le croie pas ( ce qui aurait été normal d'ailleurs), mais à son plus grand étonnement, elle le croit , et quand ils retrouvent Derek, son regard s'assombrit, car elle est persaudée que c'est lui le coupable, même si Stiles lui a dit et répété que ce n'était pas lui. Stiles prend la parole:

-Je sais que tu m'as dit qu'il ne fallait pas que je sâche mais je pense que tu me dois une explication sur ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Ah oui? Et pourquoi? Se moque Derek.

-Peut-être parce que par la faute de votre plan pourri, Isaac est à l'hôpital! S'énerve Erica. Alors je suis plutôt d'accord avec Stiles. Dis-nous ce que tu sais.

-Si je vous le dis, vos vies seront en danger, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un soit blessé, répond Derek, l'air sincère.

-Trop tard, fallait y penser avant! Alors maintenant, dis-nous.

-Je ne peux pas, n'insistez pas, et laissez-moi tranquille!

-Pas avant que tu ne nous ai dit ce que l'on veut savoir! Crie Stiles, lassé du comportement du brun.

-Ok je vais vous le dire, mais je ne pense pas que vous me croirez de toute façon.

-Essaye quand même, on verra bien.

Derek les emmènent s'asseoir sur un banc avec lui. Il prend une grande inspiration et se lance:

-Je ne vais pas tourner autour du pot, vu que vous avez très envie de savoir: je suis un loup-garou. Et j'avais bien les yeux rouges au moment de l'attaque, car je suis un Alpha. J'en suis devenu un en tuant mon oncle Peter, qui lui même avait tué pas mal de gens, y compris ma soeur, Laura. Avant cela, je n'étais qu'un bêta, et j'avais les yeux jaunes dorés quans je me transformais.

-Et que s'est-il passé hier? Demande Erica. C'est aussi un loup-garou qui a fait le coup?

-Sûrement. C'était l'odeur d'un loup-garou, mais je ne le connait pas. Mais qui que ce soit, je vous le promets, il paiera.

-Tu as dit que ton oncle était aussi un loup-garou, mais ça veut dire que tu es né comme ça? demande Stiles.

-Oui. Tout ma famille était composée de loup-garou.

-Et qui t'as fait venir ici?

-Mon oncle.

-Mais je croyais qu'il était mort?

-Crois-moi, tu n'as pas envie de savoir comment c'est possible.

-Je te crois.

-Et comment comptes-tu découvrir qui est ce loup-garou? demande Erica.

-Je ne sais pas encore, répond Derek, mais comme je te l'ais dit, je lui ferait payer.

-Derek qui nous défend? Rigole Stiles. Oh, mais c'est qu'il es trop choux!

De toute évidence, cela ne plait pas à Derek d'être qualifié de "choux". Il lance un regard noir à Stiles, qui lève les mains en signe de rédition.

-Ok, oublie ce que je viens de dire, dit-il précipitamment. Fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.

-Je préfère ça, effectivement, répond le lycanthrope. Je suis tout sauf choux, crois-moi.

-Je veux bien te croire.

-Et pour en revenir à notre problème, je crois que j'ai une idée. Je vais redescendre au sous-sol ce soir, mais seul. Je ne veux pas qu'il y est un autre blessé. Alors vous deux, vous restez dans vos chambres ce soir, ok?

-De toute façon, j'ai pas bien le choix, si? demande Stiles.

-Non, tu ne l'as pas.

-C'est bien ce qui me semblait.

Les deux adolescents n'ont pas l'air bien d'accord, mais accpetent tout de même de rester sagement dans leur chambre.

-Donc ce soir, Erica et moi on reste tranquillement dormir dans nos chambres, pendant que toi, tu seras sûrement entrain de te faire tuer par un autre loup-garou? demande Stiles. Oh, chouette comme soirée! Oui, je pense que je peux faire ça.

-Tu t'inquiètes pour moi maintenant?

-Je m'inquiète pour tout le monde ici, monsieur le loup-garou, surtout quand il y a un autre loup-garou dans le sous-sol, qui peut très bien venir tous nous bouffer pendant notre sommeil s'il en a envie. Et je suis à peu près sûr qu'il en a envie, je ne sais pas ce que tu en pense.

Le sarcasme de Stiles est une sorte de défense pour ne pas avouer que oui, il est plus qu'inquiet pour Derek. Mais cette explication semble convaincre ce dernier, qui ne se doute pas une seule seconde de ce que pense le jeune Stilinski, qui ne sait pas pourquoi, mais dès qu'il est près du loup-garou, il ressent une drôle de sensation dans la poitrine. Serait-il amoureux de Derek? Non, impossible. Et pourtant... et pourtant si, Stiles est bien amoureux de Derek. _Ce n'es sûrement pas réciproque_, se dit-il,_ oublie ça_.

-Donc demain on se rejoint ici et tu nous dit tout ce que tu as trouvé dans le sous-sol? Demande Stiles, pour éviter de penser à ses sentiments à l'égard de l'Alpha.

-Oui, c'est ça.

-Et après? Qu'est-ce qu'on fera?

-Sa dépendra de ce que je trouverais. On avisera.

-Et si il t'attaques?

-Je saurais le recevoir.

Et bizarrement, cette réponse ne rassure pas Stiles...

* * *

Pendant que tout Eichen House est plongé dans le noir, Derek se faufile hors de sa chambre, et se rend au sous-sol. Il cherche des traces pouvant lui donner un indice sur ce loup-garou, quand il entend du bruit. Il se retourne et se retrouve face à un homme, qu'il semble connaitre car la suprise se lit sur son visage.

-Derek Hale, dit l'homme, ça fait longtemps.

**Et voilà fin du chapitre! Alors, ça vous a plu? A votre avis, alors, qui est ce loup-garou? Je vous donne un indice: on le connait déjà!**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Et voilà, le chapitre 5 est en ligne, en espérant que vous aimerez !**

**Je tiens aussi à vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews, c'est ce qui me motive le plus pour continuer =)**

* * *

-Deucalion…, murmure Derek, surpris.

-Alors Derek, tu n'as pas l'air heureux de me voir.

-Disons que je n'aime pas vraiment votre façon de m'aborder. Je trouve que tuer une gamine innocente, et en envoyé un deuxième à l'hôpital, n'est pas vraiment quelque chose qui donne envie de vous connaitre. Une carte ou une lettre aurait été préférable.

-J'aime beaucoup le sarcasme en général Derek, mais là je dois t'avouer que ça ne me plait pas du tout. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu changes de ton avec moi. Surtout que je viens te proposer un marché.

-Quel genre du marché ? Un marché du genre « soit tu me laisses gentiment te tuer, soit je te tue quand même » ? Je n'a pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, plutôt du genre « si tu rejoins ma meute, je ne tue pas tes tous tes amis un par un ». Qu'en dis-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas d'ami. Donc, votre marché ne m'intéresse pas. Et je ne rejoindrais jamais ta meute.

-Oh ! Et donc ce jeune homme aux yeux noisette n'est pas ton ami ? C'est quoi son déjà…Stiles, c'est ça ? Il est un peu trop curieux pour moi, mais bon c'est ton problème.

-Non. Il n'est pas mon ami.

Si. La vérité est que Derek aime bien Stiles. Certes, il est agaçant, comme l'a dit Deucalion, un peut trop curieux, mais c'est Stiles ! C'est ce qui fait son charme ! Derek le considère comme un ami, c'est vrai. Il aimerait bien lui dire, mais si Deucalion venait à l'apprendre, il n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à Stiles, pour forcer Derek à rejoindre sa meute.

-Ne me mens pas Derek, dit Deucalion, je ne supporte pas ça. Je peux sentir l'odeur…d'amour ? Qui se dégage de toi, et je suis même surpris. Je pensais que tu aimais les filles blondes, venant d'une famille de chasseurs, complètement psychopathe et pyromane, mais apparemment je me suis trompé. Tu préfères les adolescents mal dans leur peau et hyperactif. Chacun ses goûts, tu me diras.

Avant que Derek ait le temps de réagir ou de dire quoi que ce soit, Deucalion est derrière lui et lui tient les bras croisés dans le dos.

-Je te laisse jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune pour te décider. Si tu refuses de me rejoindre, je tue Stiles devant toi, et te force à regarder, et tu sais très bien que ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air.

Puis Deucalion est partit, sans que Derek n'ait le temps de réagir, une fois de plus. Il repense à ce que lui a dit Deucalion. Se pourrait-il vraiment que lui, Derek Hale, soit amoureux de Stiles ? Non, ce n'est pas possible. A moins que…

* * *

Stiles se réveille le lendemain matin avec une seule envie : trouver Derek et voir s'il va bien. Pour l'instant, il se fiche pas mal de ce que ce dernier à trouver à propos du loup-garou mystère, tout ce qui l'importe est que Derek aille bien.

Il croise Erica dans les couloirs, qui semble l'attendre, et qui arbore un grand sourire. Quand il arrive à sa hauteur elle le serre dans ses bras, et quand elle le relâche, il dit en riant :

-Quelqu'un est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui ! Que se passe-t-il ?

-J'ai eu des nouvelles d'Isaac par Melissa. D'après elle, il revient dans la semaine prochaine, et je dois bien avouer que je suis un peu nerveuse. Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit pas plus tard qu'hier…

-Je m'en souviens, mais ne t'inquiètes pas. Il t'a dit qu'il te trouvait belle, et en plus ça se voit que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Tout se passera bine ok ?

-Merci Stiles. Bon, on va voir Derek ?

A la mention du loup-garou, le cœur de Stiles se met à faire des bonds dans sa poitrine. Il ne laisse néanmoins rien paraitre de ses sentiments devant Erica, et il repère enfin Derek, l'air perdu et déprimé. Inquiet, il lui demande alors :

-Tu vas bien Derek ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Je sais qui c'est. Le coupable, l'autre loup-garou. Il était dans le sous-sol avec moi, répond l'autre, d'une voix monocorde. C'est à moi qu'il en veut, donc à partir de maintenant, vous ne vous mêlez plus de cette histoire. Ce n'est pas votre problème mais le mien.

-Je pense, si tu veux mon avis, et même si tu ne le veux pas d'ailleurs, que c'est un peu tard pour nous dire cela, tu ne crois pas ? Je veux dire, on apprend que tu es un loup-garou, que ton oncle, qui en passant et est mort puis ressuscité, t'as envoyé ici, qu'il ya un autre loup-garou dans le sous-sol et qu'il t'en veut, et maintenant tu veux qu'on laisse tomber ? Trop tard, tu ne te débarrasseras pas de moi comme cela, sache-le.

-Tu es têtu, tu sais ?

-Oui, c'est une de mes très nombreuses qualités. Mais alors, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit l'autre ? Et c'est qui d'abord ?

-Deucalion, un autre Alpha. Il a toute une meute d'Alphas, et il veut que je les rejoignent, sinon… il te tuera toi, et me forcera à regarder. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit, mot pour mot. Tu comprends maintenant pourquoi je ne veux pas que tu t'en mêles !

-Parce que tu en as sincèrement quelque chose à faire de ce qu'il peut m'arriver ?

-Bien sûr que oui ! Bon sang ! Certes, tu es agaçant, mais je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit !

Stiles en a le souffle coupé. Derek ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Derek s'inquiète pour lui. Pour lui, Stiles. Se pourrait-il que les sentiments qu'il porte à l'Alpha soient réciproques ? Non, il ne faut pas pousser non plus.

-Et moi non plus, je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé Derek ! Alors laisse-nous t'aider !

-Oui Derek, laisse-nous t'aider, renchérit Erica. Nous sommes tes amis, et surtout, je veux t'aider à arrêter celui qui a fait du mal à Isaac. Je veux qu'il paie.

Derek regarde Stiles d'un air interrogateur et ce dernier lui répond par un simple hochement de tête. Oui, Erica est amoureuse. Puis il se met à observer Stiles de la tête au pied. _Il est plutôt beau, faut bien le reconnaitre_, pense-t-il. _Avec ses yeux noisette, et surtout cette manie qu'il a de toujours passé sa main dans ses cheveux quand il est nerveux _(comme maintenant)_… reprends-toi Derek, ne te laisse pas distraire et trouve un moyen de le sauver._

-Alors, c'est quoi le plan ? demande Erica.

-Je ne sais pas. Pour tout te dire, je n'en ai pas, répond Derek. Je ne veux pas rejoindre la meute de Deucalion, mais en même temps je ne veux pas qu'il fasse du mal à Stiles, et je me demande comment je peux faire pour refuser la demande de Deucalion, et en même temps sauver Stiles.

-C'est vrai qu'on a un gros problème sur les bras, mais on trouvera une solution, ensemble. Et si tu es d'accord, ce dont je doute, j'aimerais qu'on mette Isaac dans la confidence quand il reviendra. Je pense qu'il peut nous être d'une aide précieuse. en plus, il a le droit de savoir qui l'a attaqué et pourquoi. Il nous aidera à trouver une solution.

-C'est d'accord, mais il faut que tu te dises une chose: plus il y aura des gens au courant, plus il y aura de personnes en danger, et donc, plus Deucalion fera pression pour que je rejoigne sa meute.

-J'ai compris, t'en fais pas. Et merci. De me laisser mettre Isaac dans la confidence, s'entend.

-C'est normal, tu as raison. c'est vrai qu'Isaac a le droit de savoir. Mais dis-moi, tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai?

Erica jette alors un regard assassin à Stiles, qui lève les mains en jurant qu'il n'y est pour rien.

-Non, ce n'est pas lui, il ne m'a rien dit, je l'ai deviné tout seul, explique Derek. Tu sais, je te connais depuis un petit moment maintenant, et c'est quelque chose que j'ai remarqué. La façon dont tu le regarde, et dont lui te regardes. Je peux te jurer qu'il ressent la même chose pour toi, j'en suis presque sûr. Mais tu peux compter sur mon silence, je ne dirais rien.

-Merci Derek. C'est vraiment gentil.

Stiles les regarde discuter avec le sourire. Il se rend compte que Derek est entrain de changer. Il est plus à l'aise avec eux, plus gentil, et protecteur envers Erica et lui que quand il l'a rencontré, et cela lui plait. Derek a beau faire comme s'il se fout de tout, il a un grand coeur, et serait prêt à tout pour sauver les personnes à qui il tient.

-Il m'a donné jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune pour me décider, dit subitement Derek.

-Mais il ne reste que dix jours! s'écrie Stiles, peu inquiet parce qui pourrait lui arriver à lui, mais plutôt par le fait qu'il pourrait perdre Derek.

-Calme-toi Stiles, dix jours c'est largement suffisant pour trouver un plan, dit Erica. Tout ira bien, on trouvera une solution. Il le faut.

* * *

**Et voilà chapitre 5 terminé =) Alors à votre avis, comment vont-ils se débarrasser de Deucalion? Stiles et Derek vont-ils enfin se dire mutuellement ce qu'ils ressentent? Vous le saurez dans la suite de ****Mystères à Eichen House ****!**

**A bientôt **

**Candice**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Et voilà le chapitre 6 (déjà!), et il d'agit de l'avant dernier chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira!**

**Et je tiens aussi à tous vous remercier pour vos reviews, vos follows et vos mises en favoris (je sais pas si ça se dit, mais on va faire comme si^^)**

* * *

Une semaine plus tard, il se trouve qu'Erica avait tord. Cela fait une semaine qu'ils cherchent comment arrêter Deucalion, pour que Derek ne soit pas obligé de rejoindre sa meute, et que Stiles est la vie sauve. Mais il ne trouvent rien, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir chercher.

Derek pense tout simplement se battre tout seul contre lui mais ses amis ne sont pas d'accord. Ils ne veulent pas qu'il soit blessé. C'est vrai qu'ils se sont beaucoup rapprochés ces derniers jours, ont créé des liens très forts entre eux, et surtout depuis que Derek ne refoule plus ses sentiments, mais les expriment.

Ce matin-là, une fois qu'il a déjeuner, Stiles, comme à son habitude, va retrouver ses amis sur leur banc fétiche. Il y trouve Erica et Derek, en grande discussion avec... Isaac, qui a l'air beaucoup mieux que la dernière fois qu'il l'a vu. Rien de s'en souvenir, Stiles sent son coeur se serrer. Il y a peu Isaac a tenté de se suicider, et quand il retrouve enfin goût à la vie, un loup-garou l'attaque, et il manque d'en laisser la vie. Il voit qu'Isaac regarde Derek avec des yeux ahuris, et il comprend que ce dernier lui a tout dit.

-Salut! lance-t-il joyeusement à ses amis, tout en s'approchant d'Isaac, à qui il demande: tu vas bien?

-Super, je viens d'apprendre que les loup-garou existent pour de vrai, c'est chouette, dit-il sarcastiquement. Plus sérieusement,oui je vais bien,, en tout cas bien mieux que la semaine dernière. Tu sais que ce qu'on dit sur la bouffe de l'hôpital, ce n'est pas un mythe, c'est vraiment dégueulasse!

Ils rient tous, et Stiles remarque qu'Erica lui fait signe de partir, et comprenant ce qu'elle veut faire, il tape sur l'épaule de Derek et lui dit:

-Tu viens avec moi? Faut que je te parle.

-D'accord, j'arrive. Et Isaac? Si tu as d'autres questions, tu me les posera quand je reviendrais, on sera pas long.

* * *

_Du côté de Derek et Stiles_

-Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire? demande Derek à l'adolescent.

-Rien de spécial, répond ce dernier. Je voulais juste leur laisser un peu de temps ensemble. Erica était décidé à lui avouer ses sentiments, alors j'ai décidé que se serait bien qu'on s'éloigne. Non, je rigole, c'est elle qui me faisait signe de partir et de les laisser, ce n'est pas ma décision.

-Ah, d'accord. Je ne savais pas qu'elle voulait avouer ses sentiments à Isaac. Elle ne m'en avait pas parlé.

-Elle me l'a dit le lendemain de l'attaque de Deucalion. Elle avait peur pour Isaac, et elle m'a alors dit qu'elle était amoureuse de lui, et qu'elle comptait le lui dire quand il reviendrait. Je ne pensait sincèrement pas qu'elle trouverait le courage de le dire, mais je suis content qu'elle le fasse finalement.

-Moi aussi. Je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble.

_Que penserais-tu de toi et moi? On ferait un beau couple tu penses?_ Sont les questions que Stiles a envie de poser mais se retient de le faire, car il a peur de la réaction de Derek. Il aimerait trouver le courage, un jour, comme Erica, de lui dire ce qu'il ressent pour lui, mais pour l'instant, il ne peut pas. Mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher de demander:

-Qu'est-ce que tu penses de moi Derek?

-Comment ça?

-Je veux dire, je sais que tu me trouves agaçant, tu me l'as déjà dit, mais il n'y a pas longtemps, tu m'as prouvé que tu t'inquiétais tout de même pour moi. Alors je voulais savoir ce que ça voulait dire. Tu m'aimes bien, ou tu ne m'aimes pas du tout?

Derke se retient aussi de lui répondre qu'il l'aime, tout simplement. Et oui, Derek se l'avoue enfin, il est amoureux de Stiles. Mais il ne peut le dire à personne. Il répond tout de même:

-Je t'aime bien. C'est sûr que tu me tapes souvent sur le système, que tu es un peu trop curieux et têtu, mais je t'aime bien.

* * *

_Du côté d'Erica et Isaac:_

-J'ai un truc à te dire, déclare Erica.

-Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu es un loup-garou, dit Isaac sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

-Non, mais c'est quand même très important. Mais je te demande à l'avance de ne pas te moquer de moi, s'il te plait.

-Tu sais que je ne me moquerais jamais de toi.

-Ok, voilà...je ne sais pas comment te dire ça...je...je t'aime. Voilà, c'est dit. Je t'aime. Tu es mon meilleur ami, la seule personne qui croit en moi, la seule personne qui me trouve jolie, la seule personne qui ne m'ai jamais fait de compliment, et c'est pour toutes ces raisons que je suis amoureuse de toi. Et je ne sais pas si...

-Oui. C'est pareil pour moi Erica. Quand je suis arrivée ici, il y a quelques temps déjà maintenant, j'avais voulu en finir. Je ne voulais plus vivre, car je pensais que si je mourrais, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Je pensais qu'il n'y avait plus rien pour moi sur cette terre. Puis je t'ai rencontré. Tu es tout de suite venu me parler, et malgré le fait que je ne te répondais jamais, tu essayais encore et encore, et tu ne m'as jamais laissé tomber. Et depuis ce premier jour où tu es venue t'asseoir vers moi et que tu as commencé à me parler, je suis amoureux de toi. Je t'aime Erica.

Il s'approche d'elle, prend son visage entre ses mains, et il l'embrasse tendrement, auquel elle répond tout de suite. C'est alors qu'ils sont interrompus par le retour de leurs amis.

-On est très heureux pour vous, très sérieusement et très sincèrement, mais piur l'amour du ciel, ne faite pas ça devant un pauvre adolescent en mal d'amour, qui n'attend qu'une chose, se trouver une copine! Et, soit dit en passant,je vous jalouse maintenant.

-Moi aussi, dit Derek en rigolant. Je suis célibataire et totalement jaloux de vous. Vous vous êtes trouvés, et moi je me retrouve encore tout seul;

-Je ne voudrais pas casser l'ambiance romantique, mais comment on règle notre plus gros problème?

-Tu parles de Deucalion?

-Oui, tu connais d'autres gros problème qu'on ait en ce moment? Comment on va s'y prendre pour t'éviter d'aller rejoindre ce fou furieux, et en même temps éviter que je me fasse tuer?

-Je ne sais pas. La seule idée que j'ai eu, je te l'ai à peine proposée que tu l'as rejeté, et je n'en ai pas d'autres, alors...

-Bien sûr que je refuse que tu ailles le combattre! tu pourrais être blessé, ou pire! Et je préfère te le dire tout de suite, je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, tu m'entends? Je ne te laisserais pas te sacrifier pour moi!

-Mais c'est à cause de moi s'il menace de te tuer, ok, à cause de moi! Tu ne te rends pas compte que c'est moi,qui vous met tous en danger? Mais redescends sur terre Stiles! C'est à moi,qu'il en veut pas à vous!

-Arrêtez de vous disputer tous les deux! Crie Erica. A quoi ça sert de vous crier dessus? A rien, on ne sera pas plus avancé. Stiles, je sais que tu ne veux pas que Derek soit blessé, aucun de nous ne le veut, seulement, tu dois reconnaitre que c'est une option, et qu'on en a pas beaucoup pour l'instant. Et Derek, s'il te lait, attends encore un peu qu'on ait trouvé une solution. Laisse nous un peu de temps avant de...

-Mais c'est bien ça le problème, on manque de temps! Il ne reste que trois jours, et comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est mon problème pas le votre. Alors laissez-moi le régler tout seul, et à ma manière!

Et il s'en va, laissant trois adolescents priant pour qu'il n'arrive rien à leur ami...

* * *

**Alors, vous en avez pensé quoi? A votre avis, vont-ils réussir à trouver une solution avant que Derek n'aille combattre Deucalion? Vont-ils réussir à sauver Stiles? Quelqu'un va-t-il y laisser la vie? Vous le saurez dans la suite de ****Mystères à Eichen House**** ! **

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Et voici enfin le chapitre 7, désolée de vous avoir fait attendre (une semaine c'est long, je sais^^)**

**Finalement ceci n'est pas le dernier chapitre, j'en rajouterais 1 (ou peut-être 2, ça dépend) **

**Merci pour vos review, ça fait toujours autant plaisir, et bonne lecture =)**

* * *

Stiles est dans sa chambre, à Eichen House, sur son lit, et n'arrive pas à dormir. Il stresse énormément pour Derek qui a décidé d'aller seul se battre contre Deucalion, répétant pour la énième fois que ceci est son combat, et que personne d'autre ne doit y être mêlé, malgré les protestations de ses amis.

Ils ont tous fait pour le retenir: le supplier, se jeter à ses peids, le menacer, et même lui dire qu'ils seraient tous très tristes s'il venait à mourir. Vu qu'il ne changeait pas d'avis, ils se sont contenté de lui souhaiter bonne chance et de lui dire de leur revenir entier, ce qu'il a promis de faire. Mais malgré cette promesse, Stiles ne peut s'empêcher d'angoisser. Il se dit que Derek pourrait ne pas revenir vivant, et il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de lui dire enfin ce qu'il ressent réellement pour lui.

Il se tourne, et voit Isaac se tourner et se retourner dans son lit. Il n'a pas l'air de faire un très mauvais cauchemar, et Stiles ne sait que faire. Même s'ils sont vite devenus amis, et même si Isaac s'est confié à lui à propos de son père, qu'il lui a vraiment TOUT raconté, il ne sait pas s'il doit aller le réveiller ou juste le laisser tranquille. Puis Isaac se met à pleurer et à parler (voire crier) dans son sommeil, et de ce qu'il entend, Stiles comprend qu'il est entrain de cauchemarder sur son père et sur ce qu'il lui faisait subir. Il décide finalement de le réveiller.

-Isaac, réveilles-toi, lui dit-il doucement et gentiment en posant sa main sur son épaule. Ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, tout va bien. Il ne te fera plus jamais de mal, tu m'entends? Tu es en sécurité.

Il passe sa main dans les cheveux bouclés de son ami, et se dernier se réveille en sursaut, faisant aussi peur à Stiles en passant. Il regarde autour de lui et voit Stiles juste à côté. Il semble alors très gêné que quelqu'un l'ait vu dans cet état. Il baisse les yeux, et s'éloigne un peu de son ami, se cale contre le lur et remonte ses genoux contre lui.

-Isaac, tout va bien, le rassure Stiles, je ne vais rien te faire. Je veux seulement savoir si tu vas bien.

-Je vais bien, c'est juste au cauchemar, ça m'arrive de temps en temps. C'est rien.

-Tu sais que si tu veux en parler, je suis là. Je ne te forces pas à me le dire tout de suite, mais si un jour t'en as envie, tu sais que tu peux venir me voir, et je t'écouterais. Je voulais juste que tu le sache.

-Merci Stiles, j'apprécie ce que tu fais pour moi. Dis-moi, tu crois que Derek va vraiment aller affronter cet Alpha tout seul, sans nous?

-Je ne sais pas, mais je te le dis franchement je ne préfèrerais pas. Mais malheureusement, tu l'as vu toi aussi, il est dur à convaincre. J'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut rien faire pour le faire changer d'avis, et c'est bien dommage. Je peux t'avouer quelque chose?

-Oui, bien sûr.

-Tu promets de ne pas me juger?

-Tu me prends pour qui? Je ne vais pas te juger, tu n'as même pas à me le demander.

-Merci. Je ne sais pas si ça se voit, mais euh...OH MON DIEU! J'espère que ça ne se voit pas tant que ça! S'il savait...

-Viens-en au fait, Stiles.

-Ok. Je crois que je suis amoureux...de Derek. Oh Mon Dieu, ça y est je l'ai dit. Non en fait, je ne crois pas être amoureux de lui, j'en suis sûr, sûr et certain. Et je suis mort d'inquiétude pour lui, et j'ai vraiment peur de ne jamais plus avoir l'occasion de lui dire que je l'aime.

-T'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que tu auras l'occasion de lui dire. Il va trouver le moyen de se débarrasser de ce Deucalion de malheur, et après tu pourras tout lui dire, t'en fais pas.

-Merci, j'espère sincèrement que tu as raison. Bon maintenant, je vais retourner me coucher, enfin si j'arrive à m'endormir. Et toi, tu penses que tu vas réussir à te rendormir? Tu vas mieux?

-Oui, comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. T'en fais pas pour moi.

-D'accord. Alors bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit.

* * *

Pendant tout le petit-déjeuner, Stiles angoisse et n'arrive pas à avaler quoi que ce soit. Melissa McCall le remarque, et le prend alors à part, l'emmenant dans son bureau.

-Que t'arrive-t-il Stiles? Tu n'as rien mangé et je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasses. Et ne pense pas une seule seconde pouvoir t'en sortir en disant que tout va bien car ce ne sont que des mensonges.

-C'est à cause de mon père, ment-il. Il n'ait pas venu me voir une seule fois depuis que je suis là. Je pense qu'il me déteste ou alors qu'il est déçu de moi, alors que je n'ai rien fait!

-Je suis persuadée que non.

-Alors pourquoi ne vient-il pas me voir, voir si je vais bien? S'il venait, il se rendrait compte que je n'ai rien, et me ferait retourner à la maison.

-Il est peut-être occupé, il viendra te voir plus tard...

-Sa fait quoi, deux semaines que je suis là, voire plus, je ne sais plus, je perds la notion du temps ici, mais enfin bref. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il avait le temps de venir me voir au moins une fois, et s'il le voulait vraiment, il serait venu, vous ne pensez pas?

-Et bien...

-Laissez tomber, je dois aller retrouver des amis.

Il part sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Parler de son père a fait remonter en lui toute colère qu'il éprouve à l'égard de ce dernier et lui fait penser à sa mère, morte quelques années auparavant. Il se dit que si elle avait été là, elle n'aurait jamais laissé son mari envoyé leur fils dans un maison de fou, surtout qu'il n'est PAS fou. Mais dans un sens, se dit-il, c'est une bonne chose qu'il soit aussi. S'il n'était pas venu ici, il n'aurait jamais recontré Derek, l'homme qu'il aime. Il espère que quand il lui avouera ses sentiments, le loup-garou le prendra aussi bien qu'Isaac.

-Hey Stiles! Entend-t-il derrière lui, et il se retourne.

-Hey Scott! Tu viens donner son déjeuner à ta mère?

-Oui, comme toujours! Tu as l'air contrarié, ça va?

-Oui, c'est juste que je viens de parler avec ta mère de mon père, c'est tout.

-Il n'est pas venu te voir?

-Non. Mais je ne me faisais pas d'illusion dès le départ. Je savais qu'il ne viendrait pas, mais n'empêche que ça fait mal, c'est très dur.

-Je te comprends. Je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis des années. C'est comme s'il se désintéressait complètement de moi.

-Je suis désolé pour toi.

-Ne le sois pas, ma mère est géniale, elle est parfaite avec moi, alors je n'ai pas besoin de lui. On se porte beaucoup mieux sans lui. Bon, je vais rejoindre ma mère. Courage, on se voit plus tard!

-Ok, à plus tard!

* * *

Quand ils sort, il apperçoit une ambulance, emmenant un corps, mais il n'arrive pas à voir de qui il s'agit. Tout à coup il se sent comme paralysé à la seule pensée que ce puisse être Derek. Il retrouve Erica et Isaac, et leur demande:

-Qui est mort? Par pitié, ne me dites pas que c'est Derek!

-C'est...

* * *

**Je sais je suis une grosse sadique pour faire un chapitre aussi court et avec un tel suspens à la fin, mais si vous voulez savoir ce qu'il se passe ensuite, vous ne pouvez pas me tuer^^**

**Alors, votre avis? Qui est mort? Derek? Deucalion? Vous le saurez dans la suite de ****Mystères à Eichen House**** !**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Et voilà, déjà le dernier chapitre! (Bon ok,y en a que 8, mais bon, c'est déjà mieux que ce que je fais d'habitude^^)**

**J'espère que ça vous plaira, et encore une fois merci pour toutes vos reviews, et désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à l'écrire**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-C'est Deucalion, dit Erica, dont le sourire revient. Derek a réussi apparemment, mais je ne l'ai pas encore revu. J'espère qu'il va bien.

-T'es censée me rassurer là, Erica! Et c'est ce que tu as fait quand tu m'as dit que c'était Deucalion et que Derek avait réussi, et maintenant tu me refais flipper!

-Désolée, Stiles. Je suis juste très inquiète de ne pas le voir, et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le dire et de faire peur à tout le monde, enfin à toi, enfin bref, je ne peux plus m'arrêter de parler, et c'est de ta faute!

-Pourquoi c'est de ma faute?

-C'est toi qui parles tout le temps, et qu'on a du mal à arrêter, répond Isaac qui a observé toute la discussion entre sa petite-amie et l'hyperactif en souriant. Et maintenant, tu lui as déteint dessus.

-C'est très possible ça, dit Stiles. Et tu sais, c'est peut-être une des raisons pour lesquels mon père pense que je suis dingue, le fait que j'adore parler! C'est fou quand même, quand on me dit d'arrêter de parler, et que ce soit n'importe qui qui me le demande, je ne peux pas m'arrêter, c'est une seconde nature chez moi, ça et le sarcasme. J'adore le sarcasme, j'adore l'utiliser en fait, et...

-Stiles, la ferme.

-Ok.

-Apparemment, tu sais quand même te taire finalement. Pour Derek, on fait quoi?

-On attend tout simplement qu'il refasse surface (jeu de mot pourri, je sais^^), mais si on ne l'a toujours pas vu ce soir, on redescend au sous-sol et on voit si on le trouve là-bas, répond Erica.

-Je ne pense pas qu'on le trouvera en bas, déclare Stiles. Sinon, quelqu'un l'aurait vu, étant donné qu'ils ont trouvé le corps de Deucalion. Mais attendez, est-ce qu'ils savent que c'est lui, le coupable qu'il cherchait depuis déjà un bout de temps?

-Aucune idée, on verra bien.

Alors qu'il est assis sur leur banc habituel avec Erica et Isaac, Stiles voit Melissa s'approcher de lui, accompagnée de...son père.

-Papa? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Demande Stiles, plus que surpris.

-Quoi? Je n'ai plus le droit de venir voir mon fils?

-Si, bien sûr que si, mais je ne m'attendais plus à te voir apparaitre, tu sais.

-Je sais, et je m'en excuse. Tu pourrais me suivre? Il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

Stiles suit son père jusqu'au bureau de Melissa en silence, et sans crier gard, une fois entrés dans le dit-bureau, son père le serre dans ses bras, et lui dit:

-Tu m'as manqué fiston.

-Toi aussi, papa. Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avant?

-J'avais peur, voilà tout. Peur que tu me rejettes, car je savais que tu m'en voulais énormément de t'avoir mis ici, et je m'en veux aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû, et maintenant je sais que j'ai fait une grosse erreur. Mais je vais me rattraper. Tu restes une dernière nuit ici, je prépare les papiers, et demain, tu rentres à la maison.

-C'est vrai? Tu me laisses rentrer à la maison?

-Oui fiston. Je sais que tu n'as rien à faire ici, et j'aurais dû me rendre compte plus tôt. Mais tu n'as pas l'air heureux, je peux le voir dans tes yeux. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas?

-C'est juste que...je me suis fait des amis ici, tu sais. Y a Erica, c'est une fille super gentille, qui souffrait d'anorexie, mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle va mieux, et tout ça grâce à Isaac, qui a été mon premier ami ici, il partage la chambre avec moi. Il est dépressif. Son père le battait, et quand il est mort, Isaac a été envoyé ici car il a tenté de se suicider, mais lui aussi va mieux, car il sait qu'ils nous a Erica, Derek et moi. Derek est...c'est un mec génial, seulement il ne le montre pas et...faut que je t'avoue quelque chose.

-Vas-y fiston, je t'écoute.

-Je suis amoureux de lui papa, j'aime Derek.

-Et bien laisse-moi te dire que ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, et que j'ai hâte de le recontrer.

-Je te le présenterais, t'inquiètes pas.

_Faut juste qu'on le retrouve pour ça_, pense Stiles._ J'espère qu'on va le retrouver_.

-Je dois te laisser Stiles, faut que je retourne travailler, mais je te revois demain, d'acccord? Je t'aime fiston.

-Moi aussi je t'aime papa, à demain.

Il ressort, et Melissa entre alors dans la pièce. Stiles lui sourit, et se jette dans ses bras.

-Merci, lui dit-il.

-De quoi?

-Je sais que c'est vous qui lui avez parlé, faites pas semblant, et je vous en remercie. Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remerciez pour ce que vous avez fait. Je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi.

-Je suis très contente pour toi, Stiles. Et tu sais que tu peux revenir quand tu veux. Pas en tant que patient, bien sûr, mais pour voir tes amis,et pour me voir aussi.

-Merci, vraiment du fond du coeur merci. Je dois y aller, je vais l'annoncer à mes amis.

-J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer les amis, dit Stiles une fois revenu vers Erica et Isaac. Pour vous, ce sera peut-être une bonne nouvelles, mais enfin passons. Je rentre chez moi demain.

-Quoi? S'écrie Erica. Tu nous laisse tomber?

-Et bien je...

-Mais je rigole, idiot! Je suis vraiment très contente pour toi, mais tu vas beaucoup nous manquer!

-Ouais, elle a raison, renchérit Isaac. Mais tu reviendras nous voir, n'est-ce pas?

-Bien sûr que oui je reviendrais, tu me prends pour qui? Mais pour l'instant, faut qu'on retrouve Derek, j'ai besoin de lui parler. Faut que lui dise aurevoir, et aussi que...

-Que tu l'aimes? Le coupe Erica.

-Oui. Tu sais, je l'ai dit à mon père, que j'aimais Derek. Il avait l'air heureux, et il m'a dit qu'il voulait le rencontrer.

-Et bien, cherchons-le!

-Pas besoin, lui dit alors Isaac, qui lui montre Derek qui avance vers eux.

Les trois amis se jettent dans les bras du loup-garou, et Stiles verse même quelques larmes de joie. Il est tellement heureux de voir Derek en vie!

-J'ai quelque chose à te dire Derek, commence alors Stiles, et Erica entraine Isaac avec elle pour laisser les deux autres parler.

-A vrai dire, j'aimerais bien te dire quelque chose avant, Stiles, enfin, si tu es d'accord.

-Oui, vas-y.

-Voilà, tu sais déjà que je ne suis pas du genre à étaler mes sentiments comme ça, donc je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemin... je t'aime Stiles, je...je suis amoureux de toi. Je...

Stiles ne le laisse pas finir et l'embrasse avec passion, après quoi il se recule et dit:

-Je suis amoureux de toi aussi Derek, ça fait un bout de temps, et...bon sang! Je crois que j'ai dû le dire à tout le monde sauf à toi, quel crétin je fais! Et y a aussi autre chose que je veux te dire Derek. Je m'en vais demain, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, je reviendrais te voir tous les jours.

-Tous les jours? Promis?

-Promis.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini! Désolée pour cette fin un peut-être légèrement niaise, mais je ne voyais pas de meilleure fin que celle-ci^^**

**Vous en avez pensé quoi? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, bon ou mauvais, peu importe (on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde, n'est-ce pas?)**

**En tout cas je vous remercie de m'avoir lu et de m'avoir donné des avis très positifs!**

**A bientôt**

**Candice**


End file.
